


Devils Dance

by OneoftheNorth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pole Dancing, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneoftheNorth/pseuds/OneoftheNorth
Summary: The two baker street boys were chasing a killer that was murdering teens nights before leading up to Halloween night. While searching for the killer in a club, John separates from Sherlock to cover more ground before something else catches his eye. A sweet little devil leads him from the bar before giving him his own private little dance in the back room, before disappearing once a card is handed to John with a number.(Sorry I suck at summaries)





	1. Just A Taste

It was Halloween night, and currently John and Sherlock were on a case, hunting down a proclaimed witch who planned on calling on a demon. Currently the witch had killed two people, one per day before the night of the 31st, with them slowly progressing. The first kill had been drained of their blood, hung upside down on a cross with their throat slit. The second was missing their eyes and a few other internal organs, except they had burned out the eye sockets and burned their chest cavity, it was still on fire when they had arrived. They couldn’t find any prints or DNA to go off of other than it was a woman who was targeting teens, mostly ones who went to parties as it gave the killer a larger variety and could get them to follow her and take them from a large crowd without raising suspicion. Sherlock was able to point out the killer went to large parties for their hunting ground and that they had a certain target, youthful looking teens who were athletic, healthy and so far all had brown hair.  
“John hurry up, they are likely out now looking for the next victim.” Sherlock called out to his blogger who was currently upstairs, applying the finishing touches to his costume before they went out.  
“Shut up Sherlock I know.” He called back as he applied gel to his hair, coming it back before slipping his dog tags on. John finally came downstairs, dressed in some of his old army clothes from when he used to train, a combo of his gear and some stuff from the store to go with his army themed costume. Sherlock was in a pirate costume, instead his was all made from his tailor instead of going to the store expect for the hat, feathers and scarves that adorned his costume.  
Sherlock looked John up and down before nodding, explain one last time what the killer would look like as they headed out the door. “Sherlock I know, we’ve been over this at least five times.” John rolled his eyes, a cab pulling up to the curb, allowing both to get in before heading to the party.  
“This would have been the third time.” Sherlock muttered, looking to the window as they drove.

-x-X-x-

When they finally pulled up to the curb near the party, Sherlock bounded out of the cab first, leaving John to pay as he looked over the clubs exterior. The club was the one that was the most popular and was throwing the massive Halloween party, it was the largest in the city and would sure be the perfect ground for the killer. The two walked past the line and up to the bouncer, who recognized Sherlock and allowed the two to pass, the loud music could already be heard from outside.  
“Remember what we’re looking for.” Sherlock said before split up from John after getting a confirmation nod, Johns back straightening as he slipped into his Captain mode. He stalked the room, doing a quick circle to try and see if he could find the woman, he passed Sherlock, giving a quick shake of his head to show he hasn’t seen the woman yet. He had his gun on his belt, blending in with the other fake army gear from the store along with the cuffs Sherlock gave him, which was stolen off of Greg.  
After doing another circle, he stopped at the bar, he was about to order a drink when the bartender slid a glass his way. “Gift from the little devil at the end.” The bartender winked as he nodded to the left.  
John raised an eye, glancing to the left as he raised the glass to his lips. It was a man, slim but strong build with a half mask, horns in their slicked back hair with bright red lipstick. The devil winked at him as John finished the drink, the other clicked their nails along the bar counter before sauntering off.  
Something was drawing him to the other, he quickly set the glass down before going to follow the other, who was a few feet ahead but was still able to follow through the crowd of dancers. John slithered through before reaching the end of a quieter hallway, with red lights illuminating the hall that led to more doors with one ajar at the end.  
He wanted to go, something about the little devil was intriguing and he wanted to know more. Despite that Sherlock would know and might scold him later, but at that very moment he didn’t give a damn. Before he knew it he was walking to the door at the end and slipping in before closing the door behind him, separating the loud music from the party and the sensual music that was filling the room.  
Once inside his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. The other man was laying on their back, one of their legs laid along the mini stage, the other bent as one of their hands traced up their slim stomach that was covered by the red spandex sleeveless shirt with matching spandex shorts that went to their mid-thighs. Under the shorts were tan nylons, the devils tail built into the shorts with red pumps on their feet.  
The stage was along the back part of the room, stage floor light up with a soft red with a pole in the center of the stage. John moved slowly to the plush armchair in front of the stage.  
As soon as he sat down, the other male slowly opened their eyes as they turned to John, licking their cherry red lips as they sat up and spun on their arse to face him. They stood slowly as they walked up to him, circling him as their red nails trailed along his arms, up the back of the chair and back down his arm. Hips and tail swaying as they sauntered back up to the stage before twirling on the pole and ground their groin into the pole.  
Johns breath hitched again as he licked his lips and watched as the other swung around the pole once more before using their arms to climb up the pole, wrapping one leg around the pole, leaning back away from the pole as they looked at John upside down. A hand slid up their chest, pinching a stiff nipple under the spandex and parted their lips as a whine could be heard along with the music in the room.  
The little devil sat up again before turning to slowly spin down the pole until they were kneeling on the stage, bringing their body closer to the pole as they ground into the pole, biting their lip as they looked to John with half lidded eyes.  
Slowly John’s body began to burn with desire as the devil continued to tempt him, making his pants feel even tighter as his cock started to stir. The male licked their lips as they seen the bulge in his pants before abandoning the pole and crawled off the stage, their tail swaying before they were kneeling between Johns spread legs on the chair. A low groan slipped through Johns lips as the others hands slid up his thighs, edging so close to his bulge before getting up only to straddle him in the chair.  
“Bloody hell.” John gasped as the little devil ground their clothed erections against each other, making the other man smirk as they leaned forward, licking a stripe up their neck before kissing below their ear. The other males hands ran up his toned chest, one hand staying on his shoulder while the other trailed back down to lift the hem of his shirt and slid their hand back up under his shirt, feeling the defined muscles.  
A moan came from the devil as they finally tugged the shirt over Johns head and moved to kiss his lips, rutting against him in the chair. John finally was out of his trance as their lips met, hunger taking over as he devoured the others mouth, his hands going to the man’s hips as he groped their firm rear and ground them down to meet his straining cock in time with the beats of the music.  
The little devil whimpered as John took control and wrapped an arm around his neck while the other rested on one of his pectorals, nipping John’s lower lip.  
John could feel his cock begging to be released from his trousers, and to also ravish the delectable man that was moaning wantonly in his lap who looked like they were ready to burst. He reached up to the back of the others head to bring them back for another searing kiss and groaned when he felt the others nails rake down his chest making his hips buck up into the other.  
“Ahhn!” The other man moaned as John moved to suck and nip the others neck before biting down along the side, the other almost cumming in their shorts. John felt hands pushing against his chest before he let go, half lidded eyes met his, their mouth parted as they panted and ground into his clothed cock. John was about to go for another kiss when the other moved to his neck, placing kisses along his neck before sucking along his jugular vein and left a dark mark where his shirt wouldn’t be able to cover it.  
“Can I see you?” John asked as he stroked the others cheek, wanting to remove the mask. However the devil had other plans, they shook their finger from side to side before pulling a card from their back pocket and handed it to John before giving him one last kiss and got off of his lap. The devil winked before raising their hands above their head and clapped twice, the lights going off before turning back on in a few seconds.  
“W-wha-?” He looked around quickly, trying to see where they might have gone, leaving him alone with a throbbing hard on. It almost seemed eerie that the devil escaped just in time as it was only two heartbeats before John could hear his name being called from the hall way.  
“John! John!” Sherlock’s voice was growing louder before he slammed the door open, making the army doctor jump a little and bolt to his feet. “What is it Sherlock?” Scowling slightly as he was still hard but was slowly going away.  
Sherlock paused, taking in John’s state, tilting his head as he read all he could from John. “Sherlock, what is it? Must have been important and relating to the case.” John rolled his eyes as he moved to pick up his shirt, his dog tags dangling from his neck as he quickly put his shirt back on.  
“Right. I’ve found the killer, she’s chatting with a woman at the bar but we need to hurry before she leaves.” Sherlock rushed out before grabbing John’s wrist and dragged him out of the room. They were both rushing down the hall, John’s bulge slowly withering as he ran and focused on the case.  
They reached the crowd again, before Sherlock pointed out the two at the bar. “Got it, should we follow them out of the bar?” John asked as they slowly moved to blend in with the crowd, staying to the back of the woman who was talking to a brunette in a mermaid get up.  
“Yes, don’t want to cause a lot of panic in here.” Sherlock nodded as he perked up as the two stood up from the bar, the mermaid smiling at the other as she was led to the front door. Both Sherlock and John moved wordlessly to the door, keeping some distance between them and the two woman.  
Once outside they turned to look around the streets as they seen the women get into a cab. “Text Greg.” Sherlock said as they took off to a run as they followed the cab. They took alleys and sidewalks before slowing down to an older apartment building. When they stopped they seen the cab come up to the curb. John sent off another text to Greg about their location as they ran up to keep track of the two as they were going up stairs.  
“Where to?” John asked as they slipped through the doors before they closed, Sherlock closing his eyes as he listened before taking off to the stairs and started going up. John following behind as they reached the top, becoming quiet as they walked silently down the hall past the numerous doors. Sherlock stopped in front of one, 31B, John once again texting Greg before silencing his phone while Sherlock tested the door.  
The door opened silently, allowing both to enter before closing the door and entering the dark flat.  
It was quiet before they heard a loud **–thump-** come from the far side, John stiffened before reaching for his gun and turned the safety off. He raised it, getting ready for the scene ahead as they turned the corner real quick. “Hands up now!” John shouted, using his Captain voice as Sherlock turned the lights on. John blinked real quick to get used to them as he seen the mermaid girl on the floor, her breathing shallow while the other was standing above her body with a dagger in her hands.  
The woman snarled as she moved to charge at them, John narrowed his eyes as he shifted his gun a little to shoot right next to her head, just a few millimeters to the left of her.  
“I mean it.” He warned, the woman growled as she dropped the dagger, her hands in the hair above her head.  
“Pathetic humans, nothing but filth. A parasite.” The woman muttered under her breathe as Sherlock took the cuffs from Johns belt and went up to cuff the woman’s hands behind her back and sat her down. John lowered his gun, turning the safety back on as he went to the woman on the floor and looked her over.  
“She’s fine just unconscious. Text Greg and tell him we need an ambulance as well.” John said as looked to Sherlock who was texting furiously on his phone.


	2. Meeting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the case completed up and some rest, John can't help but have the little dancer in his head still and reaches out his little dancer.

The two boys finally finished up with the case, entering their flat nearly at 3 AM. John sighed as he walked to the kitchen, getting the kettle ready to make tea.

“So how was the dance?” Sherlock asked, flopping onto the couch, tossing his hat onto his chair while he had his fingers under his chin in his usual thinking pose, watching John as he puttered around the kitchen.

“It was good.” John said, avoiding Sherlock’s gaze to try and get him to drop it. Allowing the water to boil as he got two cups ready.

“Hmm…” Sherlock continued to stare before muttering. “Slightly taller than you, must be quite fit if she were using the pole that was available, younger than you by a few years, red lipstick, likes to be bold and daring. You weren’t able to finish, likes to tease since you were still erect when I arrived, enjoys the control but also likes it when you take over as well. She must have given something to you for you two to continue, likely her number.”

Johns head hung as he sighed deeply before taking the kettle off the burner and poured the water into their cups to get the tea brewing. “Yes, now will you drop it?” John grumbled as he fixed their teas to their liking.

“Why? Nothing to be ashamed off, it’s been a few months since you’ve had a girlfriend or a date. You haven’t had sex since then, other than the occasional wank in the shower or in the confines of your bedroom.” Sherlock grabbed his tea from Johns hand and took a sip before letting out a relaxed sigh. He could never get it to taste like it when he made his own.

John was about to take a sip of his tea before stopping and sighing, “Lovely now can you stop and just drink your damn tea?” He tried once again to drink his tea, his mind thinking back to the card that was in his pocket, maybe he will call it tomorrow morning after some rest.

“Shut up.” Sherlock muttered around his tea, causing John to roll his eyes as he finished his tea. “Fine, well I’m going to bed.” John rose from his chair as he went to the kitchen to rinse his cup, washing it before letting it dry in the dish rack once it was rinse of the suds. He passed Sherlock who went into his mind palace, staring at the wall as John passed and turned a lamp on for Sherlock before turning the main light off and went upstairs to his room.

-x-X-x-

All through the night the image of the little dancing devil floated through his dreams, when he finally did wake he was mildly aroused, his cock throbbing gently in his boxers. He sighed as he licked his lips before getting out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the shower. Once locking the door behind him he turned the warm water on as he allowed it to soothe some of his aches from yesterday, he closed his eyes and once again the little devil filled his mind.

His cock twitched with interest slowly coming to attention as he reached down, gripping the shaft and gave a slow tentative stroke. John gasped softly as he began to harden, stroking the shaft more as he remembered how it felt to have the little devils body writhing in his lap, grounding against his cock. He wondered how hot that mouth would be around his cock, groaning once more as he remembered them on their knees between his legs, only this time picturing how they would look with their mouth around his cock.

“Fuck.” He whispered as he stroked faster, the water adding as lubricant, twisting his wrist as he reached the head and stroked over the tip, causing his body to shudder. Next came the images of the devil gasping in his lap, moaning as they played with their nipples through the red top.

John groaned louder as he began to stroke faster, images of last night’s dance fluttering past his eyelids before he spilled into his hand. The water quickly washed away the evidence, his own gasps light was drowned out by the rushing water as it hit the tub. He shook his head real quick of the images before finishing up in the shower and cleaned up. Once getting out of the shower he wrapped himself in the plush towel and died quickly to change, he just hoped Sherlock didn’t make a mess in the kitchen during the night.

John walked into the living room, Sherlock was nowhere in sight but could tell he must have left not too long ago as there was a cup of cooling tea by Sherlock’s chair. He shook his head as he collected the cup and took it to the sink to dump the tea and rinse it out. Placing the kettle on the burner as he dug for his morning tea and marmalade for his toast.

While he was fixing up his tea and toast to his liking, his mind wandered over to the pocket that held the card and number. Once he sat down in his chair, he blew on his tea before taking a sip and pulled his phone from his back pocket to see if Sherlock might have sent him a text about where he was going or if he was needed.

No new messages, oh well he had a day off and would enjoy it as much as he could before going back to work. John finished his toast before finally giving in and raced back up the stairs to his room, grabbing the card from his pocket and pulled his phone out and started to dial the number.

His heart started to race as it rang, each time it rang he got more nervous about when they would answer. However it rang before the call was ended, followed by an incoming text, he pulled his phone from his ear and was a little confused before opening the text. Confusion just continued to run through him as he read the text from the number he just called, it had an address and that he could come now if he wanted.

John cleared his throat as he nodded to himself before changing into a blue button down shirt and grabbed his jacket and wallet before leaving the flat.

-x-X-x-

He climbed out of the cab, handing him a few notes before standing in front of an apartment building, it looked more modern with the new brick work. He pulled his phone out and walked into the building, going to the front before pressing the buzzer to the apartment that was on the top floor. He waited for not eve half a minute before the door buzzed, letting him in and walked to the elevators just around the corner.

All through the ride up to the floor he was excited to see them again, if last night was a little teaser he could only imagine how delicious it would be now.

The doors opened and he was looking down the hall, trying to find the right one before noticing the same devils mask hanging from the door handle on the furthest door down the hall. He shrugged to himself as he headed to the door, knocking the door and waited for a few seconds till his phone chimed.

[Come in]

John tested the handle and felt it glide open to a large open flat, the lights dimmed with curtains closed on the far wall to block the light. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him as he took a few steps forward to try and find the other man, wondering where they might pop up from.

“Hello?” He called out as he clasped his hands together and fidgeted with them as he turned to walk towards a bedroom. He heard a click behind him, he was turning around when he felt a hand come around to cover his mouth while another hand came to his neck, feeling a prick on his skin.

He struggled against the hold and sent his elbow back into his attacker, hearing a grunt in pain but the man didn’t let up before he was slowly getting dizzy and felt heavy.

Bollocks, was this a set up?

-x-X-x-

His mind was a little sluggish as he struggled to open his eyes, he was at least on something soft instead of left on the floor. He groaned as he forced his eyes open, shutting them back instantly at the light before trying once more. Scanning the area he found that he was on a king sized bed, the door to his left was ajar and could see the faint outline of a vanity and mirror. Bathroom then, so the door to his right likely would be door out then since there were sliding mirror doors off to the side that likely held the closet.

John could hear faint shouting from the door on his right, someone wasn’t happy. Then again neither was he, after all who would after being drugged?

He twisted his body and rolled off the bed gently before getting up to stand, gently swaying on his feet as he tried to get to the door as quietly as he could without his hosts knowing he was up.

John groaned as the room spun but he kept pressing forward to the door before opening the door, bracing himself on the wall as he crept forward.

“I still can’t believe you did that, didn’t I tell you I had it under control?” A voice growled, from the main room that was just down the hall, out of sight.

“How can you know? He still could be unpredictable, and it’s my job to make sure you’re safe.” A deeper voice retorted, you could almost hear the eye roll.

With them being not too far away, John tried to keep his steps silent as he crept forward.

“I am very well aware Sebastian, but I am still pissed you disobeyed me. If we didn’t have a guest I would take care of you myself.” For some reason the voice sounded faintly familiar, but he couldn’t place where he knew it from.

“Get out before he wakes up, he should be up by now.” The same voice scowled before followed up by clinking of something on glass.

“I knew I should have watched you myself on Halloween.” The other grumbled as they walked around a bit, casting a shadow down the hall he was in, making him freeze on the spot.

“If you did, you would have taken the fun out of everything.” The other whined, almost bringing a chuckle to John before covering his mouth to try to remain silent.

The room was quiet before there was glass clinking again, like a glass being set down on a table before a voice sang down the hallway.

“Jonny, you can come out of your hiding place, I know you are there.” It carried down the hall and with the drugs still trying burn themselves out, it almost reminded him of a parent scolding a child.

John huffed gently as he swayed down the hallway, his one hand keeping him balanced against the wall as he finally came back out to the living room. What he saw almost floored him.

Jim Moriarty was sitting casually on the couch, navy dress shirt and trousers, with a taller blond man standing at military rest nearby.

“Sorry about the little nap Johnny boy, Seb here wasn’t expecting for me to have a visitor.” Jim chuckled before his eyes narrowed at the other man.

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter is nearly finished, although wondering how John should find out its Jim. Fighting between Jim doing another dance with the mask and have it removed by John, or John being drugged by Seb when he comes back unexpectedly and wakes up to Jim and Seb fighting. Let me know what you think should happen.


End file.
